A Devils Sorrow
by Shrouded Mirage
Summary: When his Rivals gang up on him encouraged by a Fallen angel to weaken him he barely survives and ends up a Devil in the process. Better summary to be put up when I've more an idea where I'm taking it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own neither High school DxD nor Ranma I make no profits and expect none. That said I will not own the following situations either. Nor will I ever own the series so the following chapters are not mine either.

Secondary note: I have only watched a handful of the episodes of High school DxD so it won't be perfect.

A Devils Sorrow

Chapter I: Of Sorrow and Death

Ranma stood in a field of white stone rubble that had once been Furinkan High. With a groan he took a tentative step forward and stumbled. A few more stumbling steps brought Ranma to the smoking bodies of the ones who started the conflict.

Ryoga, Happosai, both Kuno's and Gosunkugi. Either they had banded together to get rid of him or it was a happy coincidence for them. Ranma began coughing heavily blood spouting from his mouth and onto the ground before he could stop it. At his cough Gosunkugi stirred with a loud moan of pain and Ranma could see why.

Two black eyes, a broken arm, and a nose to match; oddly Ranma didn't remember hitting the weakling who was attempting to hit him from a blind spot meaning the damage came from his allies.

"Why!" Ranma growled grabbing the front of Gosunkugi's shirt and shaking him slightly. When the voodoo maniac didn't say anything Ranma growled and lifted him into the air.

"You release a demon, Kuno one tries to cut my hair off as Kuno two tries to cut my head off. Happosai chucking his bombs around and Ryoga and his stupid Perfect Shi Shi Hokkodan! The students barely made it out!" Ranma roared shaking the pale boy and ignoring the scream of pain that issued from him.

"I mean I know you all want the tomboy but this aint right" Ranma growled not noticing the envelope that had just been slipped into his pocket. Seconds later Gosunkugi was dropped to the ground as he laughed his head off.

"I'm done." Ranma growled turning to the school gates where Nabiki was standing with a number of students who were lined up gawking as Ranma hobbled toward them. Drawing closer Ranma first glared at the schools Ice Queen who broke her demeanor with a passing look of remorse followed by fear. Then turning his gaze to the other students he noticed three had stepped forward. Hiroshi, Daisuke, and Akane; the first two looked happy while the third was anything but.

"Ranma man that was totally…" Hiroshi started but was interrupted by the red battle aura that erupted beside him.

"Ranma you destroyed the school! How are we supposed to get our classes! RANMA NO BAKA!" with each word she took a step until the last three as she used the time to pull out her mallet and strike Ranma underneath the chin sending him toward the heavens and out of site.

Ranma landed in a back alley of one of the few clubs that seemed to stay in business in the Nerima district. He was in pain; his muscles aced, cuts stung or even burned but most of all Ranma was tired. Tired of Akane, the Pledge, the Dojo, and his Enemies he was done with it all. Especially his Fiancée's.

Shampoo tried to magic him into her arms or poison him or the others if it suited her plus she seemed to love tormenting him as a cat. Granted she'd slowed down lately but Ranma was sure it was only because she didn't have anything to slap on him or was just preparing the next.

Ukyo, she was awesome despite her violent reactions to his compliments. She was a great cook and really cute but he still hadn't been able to get past the image of her as a boy or the plans she cooked up to get him to admit he was going to marry her. Not only that but she wanted him to take of the children rather than practice his art! In a fit of rage Ranma slammed his hand into the brick wall he was using to support himself.

A spider web of cracks led out from the small crater Ranma had left in the wall.

"You know when orders came that I was supposed to kill Saotome Ranma the god slayer I was nervous so I set your little friends on you with the promise that by the days end you'd be dead. I guess they couldn't kill you but I can." The voice coming from above him, Ranma forced his gaze skyward.

What he saw could only be described as a lavender haired angel with a bust size, that put Shampoo's to shame. Oh she could have been a phoenix but she wasn't nervous in the least and that told Ranma she wasn't. With a grunt Ranma straightened himself and glared at the woman who threatened his life.

"You know, I wish you" that was as far as Ranma got as a bright red circle sprang across the ground shocking him and from the look on the Angels face her as well.

A short white haired girl in a school uniform rose from in the middle to the circle facing Ranma. "What is your wish?" she asked in the most emotionless tone Ranma had ever heard.

Now Ranma had seen many things, dragons, princes with dragons blood, phoenix both the people and the bird, giant animals but a school girl asking him what his wish is, that was new. So he answered with "huh? Look this aint no place for a little girl." Before turning back to the angel that was glaring at the little girl beside him.

"Get lost Devil." She growled and was forced to dodge a second later as a dumpster was lobbed through the position where she'd just been.

"Die." She muttered lowly as she ripped the door off its hinges and sent it toward the angel. Ranma was in shock; this little girl had not only run but proved she was just as strong as Shampoo.

"Look kid I told you to run." Ranma growled as he began charging a Moko Takabisha letting his hand begin to glow with a cyan light.

"If that's your wish." The emotionless voice came from beside him before a bright red light issued forth and with a quick glance from the corner of his eye Ranma found that she was in fact gone. He wasted no time loosing the bolt of energy at his flying foe that with a simple beat of her wings rose above the proud tiger's ball.

"You just made a mistake god slayer, getting rid of the devil like that. Not that I really care." The woman crowed.

With a twitch a pink spear lanced its way through the air at Ranma who in his weakened condition was only able to partially dodge. He screamed as the spear ripped through his shoulder and into the brick wall behind him pinning him in place.

He knew he had no choice. Life or death was his promise with a deep breath Ranma focused through the pain and the blood that was flooding from his body and began swiping his hands out in front of him calling "Kijin Raishu Dan!" as he sent a vacuum wave at the laughing evil angel. He could barely track the attack and couldn't help but grin when he saw it impact the shoulder that was holding the spear. It didn't last long however as he saw the arm was still connected and she hadn't dropped the spear.

She howled in pain grasping the deep wound that had opened at her shoulder. "You little bastard! Die!" Another bright red flash and the circle was back as another pink spear was launched his way.

"Akeno." A voice called and suddenly a girl dressed in a Miko's outfit of all things was in front of Ranma lightning leaping from her hands and intercepting the spear. They met in the air and for a moment it seemed the spear wasn't going to stop before both the lightning and the spear burst apart.

"So my lady to we get to play?" the purple haired girl laughed as she licked one of her fingers sending a longing look toward the evil angel who seemed taken aback.

"We'll see Akeno. Fallen one I am Rias Gremory of House Gremory. Cease and Desist your hostilities and we'll let you leave. Stay and you will be destroyed." She said it in a tone that brooked no argument. The angel glared as she obviously weighed her options.

"The princess of Destruction, Rias Gremory." She murmured before she dropped the pink lance letting it evaporate away before launching herself into the air and away.

"Not that I aint grateful, but who are you?" Ranma asked as he slumped to the ground gazing at the red head who'd just come into his field of vision flanked by the white haired girl from earlier a blonde haired boy and the purple haired girl on the other side who eyed Ranma's wounds with an odd smile.

"I just said who I was. I am Rias Gremory of house Gremory." She murmured as she began examining Ranma's wounds poking and prodding. Soon after a frown set into her face and she stood.

"Well, Koneko did say you get a wish and I suppose now would be the time to make it…" she trailed off looking to Ranma.

"Ranma, and whatwish?" inwardly Ranma cursed himself, he was slurring meaning he'd lost a lot of blood.

"You get a wish Ranma-san, you received a flyer and said wish. Now as your dying I'd say you should make your wish soon." Rias said. Ranma was surprised he knew he'd lost a lot of blood both before and after the spear but dying? Seriously? A wish to boot. Of all the times he could get a wish from some magical girls it had to be when he was dying.

That brought him back to his problems: the fiancées, the parents, school, his enemies, his curse, his fear and his pledge to his mother which led him to what made him happy in the first place. The few true smiles he got from her, strong opponents and his art.

"Stupid. Wish for life." The white haired girl said while the blonde couldn't hold back a chuckle while the red head leveled a slight smile at Ranma. It was encouraging but Ranma didn't want his life, sure it seemed cowardly to avoid the conflicts that existed in his life. But the primary rule of any martial art was the greatest battle is the one not fought.

"I wishfora life ofbattle and frien…" he didn't care that his words were slurring as he never got a chance to finish as his head slumped forward and his breath slowed to a complete stop. Ranma Saotome's breath was gone from his chest and the fire from his eyes. He was Dead.

The red head pulled a rook into her hand before placing it onto Ranma's chest. Seconds passed and nothing happened "It's not enough" she murmured pulling the piece back into her hand. For a moment she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Rias sighed before looking to Akeno who gave a brief nod of encouragement knowing what her King was thinking. Hesitantly she pulled a chess piece, a bishop of black into her hand. She held it cradled in the palm of her hand looking at it sadly.

Her only Mutation Piece one that came from her previous Bishop Gasper, he'd fallen to assassins from his family who despised his existence and despite justice being done to the assassin and the one who ordered him she would give it all up to have the cross-dressing half vamp back in her service again. He'd overcome his cowardice just long enough to mutate his piece and incapacitate the assassin before his final breath was taken.

"By the power of my House, I Rias Gremory order you to return to this land as my servant. Arise and Live once more as my Bishop! Placing it on Ranma's chest she watched as it was absorbed into the teen's body. Ranma began to thrash about wildly almost as if in a seizure.

"Koneko secure him, Yuuto go ready my chambers." Rias said. Koneko didn't hesitate throwing herself across Ranma to hold down his thrashing limbs. Rias nodded to herself knowing that as soon as the thrashing ceased that Ranma would be taken to her quarters so she could heal him and with all the wounds he had it would take a few days.

_Three Days Later_

Ranma stirred and groaned as his muscles protested their use, realizing he wasn't we he thought he could still sleep so he rolled over bringing himself closer to the source of heat that was beside him. A soft groan came from the heat source followed by a female voice.

"Ranma-Kun I don't really mind you grabbing my rear but you could at least wait until after I've woken up?" Ranma's eyes flew open as he leapt from the bed and backed away until he was pressed up against the opposite wall.

Frantically he waved his hands in front of him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm not a pervert." He called pressing his eyes closed. When Rias giggled he opened his eyes looking to the red head who was standing up from the bed completely nude.

"Of course your aren't. How could you be when I'm the one who undressed you and put you in my bed?" She shook her head before motioning to the bathroom door.

"Your clothes are in there but you should get cleaned up first than I'll explain."

Ranma nodded and darted into the room stepping into the bathroom he was awed. It wasn't the traditional Japanese like the Tendo's furo but an American shower! Stepping inside he turned the water on and shuddered as he was blasted with cold water. He prepared himself for the tingle that always passed over him when the curse activated and there was a tingle but it felt off. Like it wasn't working right.

Ten minutes later he stepped from the shower and frowned, the purple haired girl from before the one that had blasted lightning from her hands standing with a smile and holding out a pair of socks.

"The lady has asked me to help you dress." She said but her eyes were locked somewhere quite a bit lower than his face a blush held her face.

"I...I got it." Ranma said wrapping the towel around his waist and snatching the socks from her hands. Seconds later he was dressed and out the door before Akeno could react.

He walked out the room and found himself standing what looked to be a meeting room where Rias sat on the chair at one end of the coffee table and the white haired girl was lounging on the couch a sucker in her mouth. The blonde pretty boy stood beside the window and was staring out onto the grounds.

"Ah Ranma, Akeno good. Now we can get started." At her words every one of them but Ranma shifted their positions until they flanked Rias.

"On my right is Akeno and on my left are Yuuto, and Koneko. I am Rias Gremory and I along with everyone else in this room including you am devils. I reincarnated you when you died before you could finish your wish. They along with you are the foot soldiers of my Family."

Ranma had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the statement. _Devils? And I'm one to huh? _Ranma thought before he opened his mouth "Prove it." He said stubbornly.

One by one the teens on either side of the red headed bombshell had a pair of strong but thin looking wings flare out on either side of them. _By Kami _he thought before he was besieged by a massive headache that lasted only for a moment.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, now that you're a devil praying or using a god for anything will give you a major headache." Rias said with a small smile. Ranma wanted nothing more than to be angry with the girl but he found he couldn't. An image swam before him of her resurrecting him it was punctuated by a several strong beats of his heart.

His heart wrenched he was angry when he left the others, when he left the school as rubble.

"I need ta get home." He said suddenly and began moving toward the window but stopped when the blonde appeared in front of him faster than even he could track.

"Move, Yuugo" Ranma growled.

"It's Yuuto and Lady Rias hasn't finished yet." He said as he spread both his arms and wings wide blocking Ranma from the window. Turning to Rias, Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"There's still much you should know Ranma, but I understand needing to see your family. Before we go you should look in the mirror and be warned there have been some changes." The red head said with a smile. Koneko took that moment to step out of a hall carrying a full length mirror and an old English wood setting. It had to weigh more than she did.

It wasn't that much a surprise that she'd moved it especially after the dumpster; no what did was his reflection. He no longer had his pigtail and a lot of his bangs hung around his eyes but the most shocking thing was that he had a strip of red hair that came from the middle and extended to his left side bangs. _It looks like I've colored some of my hair!_ Ranma groaned.

What was worse one was the deep blue of his normal form the other he noticed was the bright blue that came from his female side. Then there was the fang like tooth that caught on his lower lip.

He was completely different not even human. A devil.

"I can't go back." He whispered his fingers trailing across the points of his now enlarged canines. Turning he allowed himself to take the in room anything to distract himself from the mirror. The carpet like the sofa's colored a matching rich burgundy while the walls were of start wood until you got to the white arch framed windows. Outside he could barely make out what looked to be a High school.

"Not, really." Rias looked away mumbling an apology while Akeno glared at Ranma.

"Lady Rias has given you a new life! You wanted a life of battle of challenges and you got it!" she growled electricity leaping between her fingers.

"First off you power line psycho, I asked for a challenges sure but I didn't ask to be a Devil! I don't make a habit of fighting girls since their so much weaker but you lightning bug are begging to be knocked down a few pegs." Ranma growled sweeping his hand wide noticing to late his own wings had extended knocking a pitcher of water onto the floor.

Before either could react the water rippled and surged upward weaving and wrapping around itself until a feminine form emerged. Definition was carved in second after second until she looked exactly like Ranma with her hair and eyes being the exact reverse of his.

Ranma didn't know what just happened all he knew was he had an ally after she took a position beside him her stance mirroring his own.

Rias stepped between the two and shot them both a glare "Enough both of you."

A shiver ran up Ranma's spine at her words and he heard a single drop of water striking the floor its sound echoing across the room. "Now Ranma as impressive as that was I believe you've a few people you wanted to see."

~Fin~

Authors Note: An idea that's been rattling around in my head for a while and needed to be let out for my own tenuous sanity. Tips on my writing or any wishing to be a beta would be appreciated and would go a long way to keeping the fic from the slush bin.

Review people. Use that Button you know you want too. Do it. Do it. Plllllleeeease?

Oh yeah one last thing folks. The recycle bin is the path for any fic that doesn't generate enough reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am merely the messenger who has gone against custom and opened the message before doodling my thoughts in the margins. These are those thoughts. Heheheheheheha. That said I believe it is safe to say that this disclaimer will be the last I write for this story as I doubt very much I will ever own the two and trust me should I get the chance I'll mortgage myself to the hilt to get either. Think of the movie rights…. Oh well blanket disclaimer is in effect. Solicitor's you've been warned! Besides like many aspiring authors I'm broke.

Authors Note: Well as for the moment this fic has generated enough reviews that it'll stay around for the moment. (Mainly because certain plans won't leave my head.) Welcome to my insanity.

A Devils Sorrow

Chapter 2: Freeze the sky and Sear the grasses

The Nermia district, a place where some of the greatest fighters gathered or traveled to from around the world, at first glance and from a distance the district seemed calm enough but it one were to look closely they'd see.

Dust clouds were rising into the air and shouts of anger reverberated through the streets. Ranma sighed as he looked to another cloud of dust rising just a little ways away from the first along with the telltale sound of shattering stone.

"Ranma-san, I understand if you don't wish to enter. This life is no longer yours and you owe these people nothing." Rias stated crossing her arms underneath her chest. She knew not what he was fighting with exactly but the apprehension that surrounded him was enough.

"Got ta do it sometime. Can' just walk away." Ranma whispered. Straightening himself he strode into the district his first destination firmly in his mind.

Rias nodded as she followed after him shooting a look to Yuto over her shoulder. With a nod the blonde turned and strode down the street opposite their destination. Towards the rising clouds of dust.

Now it was just the two of them, as much to Akeno's dismay she'd chosen only Yuto to accompany her and Ranma in seeing to the loose ends of his previous life. She could take care of herself and barring that she knew that Ranma's instincts would be to protect her first and foremost.

"Hey Ranma! Man Akane must have knocked you father out than we thought!" a voice yelled. Turning Ranma found himself looking toward Daisuke and Hiroshi both grinning like loons as they stared at his companion.

"Who's this anyway Ranma? You get yourself another Fiancée?" Hiroshi asked while Daisuke processed the information and glared at the dual hair colored devil.

"It's not like that!" Ranma groaned. Of course he knew they wouldn't believe him, no one from Nerima likely would. Not after all of the ones that had shown up in the past.

"Whatever man you have all the luck! C'mon Hiro let's leave these two to their date" Diasuke growled walking away. Hiroshi gave Ranma a small smile and shrugged before following after his friend.

"Great Daisuke's pissed. Nabiki's going to know just as soon as he finds a pay phone." Ranma groaned. He'd long suspected that Daisuke worked for the mercenary girl. Whether he did it to pay off a debt or for the money itself Ranma was sure now that the self-titled ice queen would be arriving soon.

"It's just down here" Ranma murmured as he turned down another street. Plainly visible was a sign that read Nekohanten

Rias sighed looking to her newest piece. She could see that he was wont to take another step closer. Trepidation clearly outlined his face his body style was defensive and wary to the extreme not to mention he kept opening and closing his hands. The red haired beauty knew the fact that she didn't look forward to the coming meeting wouldn't be on any consolation to him either.

The Chinese Amazons and the Devils of any caste hadn't gotten along well in centuries the Amazons stating that the sacred gears that a number of Devils used was unsporting in their competition ignoring the numerous magical items of their own. The devils argued back that the fact the Amazons expected the Devils to fall under their laws even during the friendly games was arbitrary to say the least. It hadn't gotten better after that in fact it had gone the other way.

When the devils stopped answering their summons the Amazons had been incensed and began to hunt all those that roamed within their reach. They rarely succeeded much to their dismay.

"Let's just finish this Ranma it'll be fine and even if it isn't we'll still get what we want." She said pushing the doors open and stepping through. Rias had to admire the ambiance of the building even though she kept her face impassive. She felt Ranma step behind her as the purple haired girl 'shampoo' she reminded herself drew closer shuffling the menu's she held into an even stack.

"Welcome! Shampoo shows you to…Airen!" she cried as she leapt past Rias and latched onto Ranma's arm before setting a glare toward Rias. An ancient woman on a cane hopped out of the kitchen a look of wariness etched into her old face. The red head had to admit Ranma had a point she did look like a dried up old monkey. And the power she exuded easily marked her as an elder.

Ranma for his part was pressing his eyes closed in an effort to block out the feeling of Shampoo's chest against his arm while still trying to shake her off without harming her.

When her eyes locked with Rias's form you could see her knuckles quickly going white. Without hesitation she called into the back. "Mu Tsu! Work the kitchen, spill nothing and don't let the customers go without or it'll be your hide!"

With a final glance around the fairly quiet half-filled restaurant she made a follow gesture before leading the three toward one of the private rooms in the back.

Once the door was closed behind them Cologne reacted she dropped to her feet and lashed out with the end of her cane sure that she would hit her mark. What she didn't expect was for Ranma to react; violently he threw Shampoo from his arm and intercepted the end of the cane and holding it fast.

Cologne was shocked to say the least. Sure she knew that her 'son in law' was skilled but grabbing her cane? That should have been beyond even his prowess, and then she saw it. A single fang growing over the lip of his mouth while he practically growled at her.

"Peace Ranma, the Elder won't be so foolish again." Rias said placing a hand on her newest friends shoulder. Twitching Ranma loosed his grip on the cane and began alternating a glare at Cologne and Shampoo who was rising to her feet a look of rage on her face.

"What do you want Devil?" the old woman spat turning her head away or what appeared to be away. Ranma knew she was using the mirror to watch his King hoping that the girl would be foolish enough to attempt something.

"What I want Elder Ku Lon is to offer you a wish. A single wish that has no involvement of my new friend." Rias said looking down at the wrinkled old elder, a smile on her face at the look of shock that passed over her features.

Cologne's head snapped around a fierce look in her eye as she cast them across Ranma's form. It wasn't a stretch to see that he had become what Devils referred to as an 'Evil Piece' and thus he was more valuable to the tribe, on the other hand this girl in front of her was his King if her 'son in laws' actions were anything to go by. The fact that Ranma now followed a woman wasn't lost on her.

"And in return you want us to give up our claim on son in law is that right?" she asked as she looked to her grand-daughter who looked shocked upset and rather angry to boot. It would be a shame to loose such a specimen but a wish from a Devil a King no less that was something none in her tribe had the chance to receive in many a generation.

She knew she'd hurt Shampoo is she acquiesced but what was she to do? The good of the tribe came before the good of the one. Even if Ranma was the one to defeat Saffron and would in fact be a great asset to their village a single wish if it were the right one could do so much more. To make such decisions was the very purpose of the elders. So when Rias nodded she sighed.

"To make such a trade is a difficult decision to say the least."

"Great Grandmother!" Shampoo cried out offended that her grandmother would even consider such a trade.

"Silence Shampoo" Cologne stated ignoring the defiant eyes her grand-daughter gave her before she bowed out her apology and stared at the floor in front of her.

"I must ask Elder as this decision immediately concerns Ranma I can see the validity of his presence. Your grand-daughter on the other hand his betrothed by your laws or not to the best of my knowledge has no place in this discussion." Rias said looking to the purple haired woman who raised her head up to send a glare toward Rias.

"Shampoo is my Heir, Devil." Cologne stated as that explained everything, and it did. Heirs were often in the presence of the one they were to take over for. So in that they could learn their duties they were allowed to stay and hear the decisions their leader made before any other.

"As you say elder. Should that be the case than I must ask you to remove the water from the ledge behind her as Ranma I've no doubt wouldn't care for your heirs change." Rias pointed toward the pitcher that sat precariously behind the Amazonian Princess. Cologne nodded moving the pitcher away from shampoo and onto a table below.

"Shampoo wish she no became stupid cat." Shampoo muttered. Colognes eyes widened as she glanced between Shampoo and Rias as if waiting for something to happen she was about to sigh in relief when Ranma's eyes glowed golden and shampoo stumbled. For a moment a ghostly white cat with purple highlights sat on its haunches at shampoos feet. Its gaze was focused on Ranma never shifting even as it rose to its feet and gave a yowl.

Than that moment passed as its ghostly figure became that of a wisp launching itself into the pitcher of water at her side shattering the glass while the water evaporated away.

"Apparently you've been granted your wish elder. Ranma is no longer within your reach" Rias said with a shrug. The elder looked back and forth between the two Devils and her Shampoo who looked sheepish but was busy dipping a finger into the glass of water at her side paying no attention what so ever to what she'd just done.

"Shampoo" Cologne sighed causing her heir to straighten and bow deeply to her Grandmother the while speaking frantically in Chinese once she'd realized her mistake in between glancing at Ranma tears running down her face.

"Wo ai Ni" she whispered staring at her once husband to be imploring him to do something. Anything. Ranma stood there looking distinctly uncomfortable and staring at his feet. He'd admit that Shampoo was beautiful, not merely cute. He'd seen her naked enough times to know her figure was perfect to boot.

If she weren't so dead set on bringing him back to the village and was a lot less clingy and the other engagements didn't exist than he probably would have at least given her a shot. As it was she just wasn't worth it. Especially as it was a package deal he could see it now.

The announcer stood off to the side of the stage where Shampoo stood in the spotlight waving a smile on her face and the shortest dress she own. Then the announcer spoke. "C'mon folks choose her now and we'll throw in her ancient sexist grandmother and her own personal stalker! Think about it folks you'll always know where she is!"

Ranma shook his head breaking himself from the day-mare he'd just endured and received a small smile from Rias.

"Well, what would Son in Law like as payment." Cologne asked her eyes narrowing as she looked to the Red Queen.

Rias shook her head "Elder Ku Lon you yourself stated she was your heir and thus her words are your words as yours are in fact hers. The wish has been made. Our deal set. Thank you for your time." She started for the door only to be stopped by a bolt of golden light that cracked the wall where she'd have been had she taken a single step more.

Ranma reacted. Falling into an offensive stance he reached out with his senses to try and determine the next move the old ghoul would take when the water that Shampoo had been dipping her fingers into surged upward out of the glass and onto the floor where it formed to ethereal beings.

One a female version of Ranma himself and the other the once ghostly cat. "Ya don't want ta do that ya ol' ghoul." He said his hands as well as his female half's glowing with a golden light.

"I think not young Devil my words are for your King, learn your place." Cologne said before turning her attention back to Rias. "My word may be hers but not yet hers is mine. Now should you wish to leave then feel free for I will not stop you but nor will I give up son in law." The Amazon Elder rasped much to Shampoo's delight and Ranma's dismay.

"And what do you have to offer as payment? Due to the animosity between our people Elder we'd have to drain your heir almost completely before we'd received payment in full." Rias stated making no motion to turn around.

"It seems to me that Son in Law has along with his new status as a Devil of your House that he's been freed of his curse and now uses it as a weapon just as he does with my granddaughters. I offer him another cursed weapon to add to his growing arsenal." Seeing that Rias had turned to face her she turned to Shampoo.

"Fetch the water bottle marked with the symbol of the tribe from downstairs" she paused for a moment "as well as the amber box beside it. Don't be mistaken child." She said it in such a tone that Shampoo flinched before taking off through the now open door.

"What is the purpose of the box of amber Elder?" Rias asked an eyebrow raised.

"There is no guarantee that Son in Law will be able to take this curse for his use. The box is a secondary offer should the first prove to be insufficient." She rasped in such a way that you could tell she hated every word she spoke.

Shampoo chose that moment to step back through the door. The bottle of water was more like a water cooler which she set in between herself and the Devils the amber box appearing in her hands seconds later which she offered to her great grandmother.

Ranma stared at the jug in front of him as two ethereal figures stood in the middle of the water as if he was seeing through a thin veil into another world. They walked side by side for a few moments their movements mirroring one another's perfectly before they took a step toward one another. It was easy to see that either one stepped behind the other or they'd become one. The answer was given as seconds later when the two began to pull apart their skin stretching as one became two. Ranma shivered.

"Ranma?" Rias asked curious as to what had her servant so nervous. She hadn't known him long and the single fear she'd received through their connection had been of cats. It was odd she'd dealt with the connections with her other friends without a problem but with Ranma they were different. Unlike the others emotions and worries which she felt when they felt she dreamt with Ranma.

Or nightmare would be more apt. Again and again she'd watched him thrown into the pit, the claws scraping and digging; the teeth piercing, ripping. She had to fight down her own shiver at the images it provided.

"It's water from Jusenkyo." He muttered and Rias nodded.

"It is indeed Son in Law. Spring of drowned twins to be precise." Rias watched as the old woman chuckled at the look Ranma was throwing her before she continued on. "It was to be a gift upon your compliance to join the tribe. A way to split your cursed form from you and with the help of the locking ladle keep it as such. However it seems that avenue is rather pointless now."

Lashing out with her cane the top of the jar was shattered away leaving the still calm waters access to the open air.

Rias frowned. Giving him something they were planning to use to get for him in the first place was against the spirit of the deal. "I believe we'll need to have more than this as compensation Elder." She said in the coolest voice she could muster and grinned internally when the crones cane began to crack under the pressure she put on it.

With a hard nod the Elder opened the box and pulled a pendulum crystal light blue in color free follow by what looked to be a good length of a light but sturdy chain. Rias felt her breath pulled from her chest as she took in the item Cologne held. An item created by one of the previous Satan's in answer to his lack of Sacred Gear.

"Satan's Flood." She murmured receiving a sharp nod in reply from the Elder. "I'm not sure returning property that was never yours nor something we'd be able to keep, would be any better than giving Ranma something you'd already earmarked for him."

Cologne bristled "it's not as if Son in Law hasn't already received something. He's already received partial payment in the way of the curse that even now awaits his command." The Red Queen winced sure the curse was a by-product but it was in fact a beneficial one. She'd a chance to retrieve one of the Satan's treasures and Cologne didn't seem to be of the mind to offer any more.

"Ranma if you would." Rias said motion between the crystal and the jug.

Ranma nodded. After a moment he was able to reproduce the feeling he'd gotten when he'd pulled Shampoo's curse from her and watched as the two figures that stood atop the water leapt into the air and the two acted as one rushing toward him as he pulled the chained crystal into hands.

As he turned he spotted a few packs of if he remembered right temporary curse packs on the counter. He was almost tempted to grab them and see if she couldn't pull the curse from those waters as well. But it was probably what the old ghoul wanted and he wouldn't give her that. What other reason would they be out?

***With – Nabiki ***

Nabiki stared at Ranma from her precarious perch on one of the barrels that seemed to line the side of the building. She could feel a pleasant shiver run the length of her spine as Ranma's hair began to whip about and his eyes glowed golden. It was the second time since she'd arrived that those feelings ran through her.

Ranma had always been a hunk there was no doubt about it but now with the shock of red hair the fang and something, something she couldn't put her finger on he was now so much more. He'd always moved with more grace than the common predators and that was magnified. When Cologne had stopped the two departure she had felt the head rise in her face as he spun.

So confident in control and yet so dangerous. As if he'd rip the old woman in twain at the slightest movement. Not to mention the two curses that looked ready to end the aged woman then and there.

Then she'd called him a Devil and the Redhead with the huge breasts his King. A feeling she hadn't felt since Ranma was her fiancée and shed been forced to give him back welled within her. Jealousy. She'd just barely been able to curb the urge to call in Ranma's location to break up the fiasco in front of her.

Than the Elder pulled out a Sapphire larger than any she'd seen before. Not that she'd seen many of precious stones lest they were in the jewelry shop and none compared to the deep blue stone before her.

"A foolish thing to do. Spying so openly into the Elder Ghouls conference, now I'm afraid you must pay the price of being an obstacle. At least that's what the amazons say" She heard an unfamiliar voice state behind her. It was followed by a clicking sound that from the American movies she'd watched had become familiar in a way the voice never would be. It was the cocking of a gun.

Than the barrel she stood on began to tremble as tremors rocked through her body. She had two choices try to get him to not shoot her or get in the window before he could.

The choice was obvious. "Ranma!" she screamed.

***With – Ranma***

Ranma watched shocked as Nabiki flew in through the window to where another Ranma stood. Her calling his name was followed quickly by a gunshot. Without a second thought about Nabiki's safety or how the Amazons had vacated the room Ranma stepped in front of his King.

The transportation circle flared around them as he watched his copy or at least what he thought was his copy began to tussle with the pale guy in the trench-coat. The floor was alit with the red fiery glow that looked hot enough to sear through anything.

Another shot rang out and just as he disappeared he could see his copy land on the outer rim of the circle, Nabiki at his side and the crazed man's guns in his hands. Than the world around him flared red, as if he'd just gotten through a nuclear winter.

When it cleared they stood on the outskirts of the Nerima ward and Ranma turned to look at his King. "What just happened?" he asked getting her to shake her head and say.

"I don't know."

***With – Ranma the other one***

Something was off about the curse. As it was fighting against him than there was a rattle from the window and he glanced up just in time to hear Nabiki's voice yelling his name. It was enough of a distraction that curse knocked into the jug as said girl scrambled through the window a gunshot echoing not a moment after.

"Shampoo he's here! Move!" he heard Cologne yell as the water soaked to his feet and pain began to warp through his body in greater amounts than even Saffron inflicted. Using all the focus he had he slipped the crystal and chain into his hidden weapons space before the room began to spin around him. Slowly the pain ebbed and he scrambled toward Nabiki. He heard Rias call his name as the circle flared through the room.

It wasn't hard to tell that Cologne and Shampoo both had fled the room already and had no intention of coming back. The cowards.

Grabbing the brunette he turned to find his twin was standing beside his King a look of shock on his face. The gunman leapt through the window. He was drenched in a black three piece suit with two belts under his long black leather trench coat and a large hat covering the majority of his face. It looked a lot like one of the American pilgrim's hats what caught Ranma's attention the best though was the sharp toothed grin he got. Two sleek pistols rose into the air and were held at the ready. Both aimed at his King. Reacting on instinct he threw Nabiki behind him and pulled the guns from the man's hands but not before another shot rang out.

Pain blossomed in Ranma's side forcing him to stumble back falling into the table just as a bright flash encompassed the room and everything in the room slid out of focus. He could see the sky through the open window and found it an ice blue even as it began to grey. A feeling of something slipping overcame him just as the blackness took over his sight.

~Fin~

This is where I give people their props:

First YoukoTaichou who has ran though the idea for this a while before I even started on this and helps me even now.

Nysk as a great fan of many of your works I thank you for your interest in my own humble works. It's a great feeling to have an author I enjoy reading to enjoy mine. Sadly to improve my craft I must go where the popularity is and thus some stories must be binned. Others are binned just until I can get to them.

Hiryo my man you are great! An ardent supporter to say the least. Thanks.

Druss thanks for your comments they lifted my spirits.

SandCrawlr You shouldn't give me that compliment as it came from Youko but thanks anyway.

To the rest of you who review I apologize for not naming each of you great people in turn but I'm soo tired and I figure you may accept another chapter as an apology. This one's for all of you!

Authors Notes: Well that's chapter two and a cliff hanger. Never been my forte but it builds up intrigue well enough I suppose. I do this not for alerts or anything of the sort but for the fact it will make starting the next chapter easier as it gives me a previous starting point to work with. That said Beta is wanted and all that jazz.

Please review. Oh Yeah check out the poll on my Profile. Make your choice and make it a good one.


End file.
